


The Perfect Christmas With You.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Christmas fic, I mean it's Hibari, M/M, Violence, fighting as a way of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Of course that Hibari would rather be outside and fight than inside where it's warm. Dino would have expected nothing else.





	

**Title:** The Perfect Christmas With You.  
**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Characters/couples:** Dino, Hibari.  
**Summary:** Of course that Hibari would rather be outside and fight than inside where it's warm. Dino would have expected nothing else.  
**Rating:** PG.

**The Perfect Christmas With You.**

Inside there's warmth and laughter, panettone and struffoli, pansta di mandorla and croccanti, all of which he was barely able to taste before he was dragged outside to the cold. Dino avoids the tonfa that aims for his chin and he has to twist since the snow has made the floor slippery.

It's not snowing much yet but it's still cold. Kyouya doesn't seem to care, his one concession to the cold besides his jacket (which doesn't seem too warm) is a black scarf tied around his neck. No gloves, so his knuckles are red as if he had been fighting (which does seem a very Kyouya thing to do). But the tip of his nose and his cheekbones are rosy too (and there's a line of red where his whip cut Kyouya's skin, but that's another thing), and they've not been fighting for long enough for that to be the cause.

“Come on, Kyouya,” Dino tries once more. There's mulled wine inside, and he hopes that Lambo and I-pin haven't finished all the candies. He didn't get a chance to see the Nativity set by Kyoko and Haru, and so far there have been no explosions inside which must mean that Gokudera is either in his best behavior or he passed out from Bianchi's presence.

He jumps, uses his whip to wrap around a lamp so that he can aim a kick at Kyouya's head. Kyouya doesn't quite avoid it, and Dino takes it that the snow isn't favorable for him either. He'll suggest to Reborn a training season somewhere with snow, Dino decides. It's not a good place for most guardians' conditions, the only exceptions being, perhaps, Mist and Storm.

“Don't you want to go inside?” Dino asks again. He's wearing leather gloves, tight around his hands and wrist bones so he still can handle his whip without problems, but his ears are cold, and his sweat is cooling way too fast, an uncomfortable feeling when the weather is so cold.

“Sure,” Kyouya says, but his eyes are fire and set completely on him, causing a shiver that has nothing to do with the cold to run down Dino's back. His lips curl upwards, just a little bit. “Once I've bitten you to death.”

Dino laughs because he had been expecting it, really, had half asked just for the pleasure of hearing Kyouya saying those words. His whip coils around his legs before Dino makes it snap, stance changing once more, and Kyouya's smile becomes something that Dino is almost crazy enough to say it's friendly before he attacks him again, slamming a tonfa against his stomach, and despite it all Dino can't quite complain.

Waiting by the sides, Kusakabe hands Romario a cup of mulled wine and they both drink and wait for their bosses to be sated enough to go inside.  



End file.
